User talk:Da
because i can here are the classes i use. Nigger *FAMAS - GL *Javelin *Semtex *Stun Grenade *Scavenger *Danger Close *Scrambler *Martyrdom :Infinite grenades and rockets is stupidly imbalanced. Pew Pew *Intervention - FMJ *G18 - Akimbo *Claymore *Stun Grenade *Sleight of Hand *Stopping Power *Steady Aim *Final Stand :Quick-sniping is how to win. Well-Balanced *UMP45 - FMJ, RDS *Model 1887 - FMJ, Akimbo *Blast Shield *Stun Grenade *Bling *Stopping Power *Scrambler *Final Stand :Blast Shield protects you from Flashbangs and Stun grenades as well, so it's super-useful when clearing rooms. Not to mention - you can usually survive a Claymore with it up. Nigger Nigger *Riot Shield *G18 - Akimbo *Throwing Knife *Flashbang *Scavenger *Hardline *Commando *Final Stand :Let someone shoot at you until they reload then either Throwing Knife or swap to G18s and blow up. Ups *FAMAS - ACOG, Silencer *M93 Raffica - RDS, Silencer *C4 *Stun Grenade *Bling *Cold Blooded *Ninja *Final Stand :lol. Meh *L86 LSW - ACOG *None *Frag *Stun Grenade *One Man Army *Stopping Power *Commando *Painkiller :It's basically ··· Danny So Cute 10:04, 28 January 2010 (UTC) 10:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ups M16 vs FAMAS, I have found the M16 iron sight to be a lot better than the famas' and for that I pretty much use it over the FAMAS, also FAMAS is made by frenchys and frenchy wave white flags! Also, needs more lolimshottinguwifmaUMP. Also Also, One Man Army Pro, Danger Close Pro, Sit Rep Pro, Any AR with a GL and some Claymores. Officially, the most niggerific setup, Tube, Tube, Clay, Wait 3 Seconds, start again! --Frosty 10:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) i have no idea where you got some of that shit from Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Also the RPD is pretty amazing. --Frosty 12:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :^, m4a1 is also a fuckload better than you make it out to be Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::All the AR's are pretty good, except the F2000 which is dire. --Frosty 12:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::lol, i went 53/4 on wasteland m4a1w/ holographic. Easiest map ever, for serious. Killstreaks=Chopper,pavelow,ac130. Pewpewpew. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pavelow doesn't add to your killstreak! Needs more Harrier and Chopper Gunner. Harrier and Chopper Gunner get like 20 kills alone. Wut mean easy nukez. --Frosty 12:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::AC130 is way better than chopper gunner on wasteland. Chopper gunners better for shit like Karachi. I just use pavelow cuz it gets massive kills, i don't really care about killstreak when i don't have nuke, and I can get to 10 kills ez (hardline<3) Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::(oh and btw.. it does add to your killstreak, but only the first kill it makes lol) Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) m16 would be my favorite if it didn't jerk all over the fucking place sometimes. usually it's great, but like 1/3 shots send your dot flying. the whole "niggerific" setup is pretty meh unless you're on a really tight map. I'd rather pick up blue bags and spam my Javelin - it's basically a predator missile. the RPD is stupid fucking accurate, no doubt, but it fires at 3/4 the speed of the L86 and it takes 15 minutes to reload. it might be worth it with OMA, though, since you can just OMA to your same class instead of reloading. the M4AI is not exactly terrible, but the ACR kicks it's ass in accuracy and has the same damage, so I'm pretty hard pressed to give it much credit. most of the info here is from denrickson's charts and ADS spray tests, as well as gameplay. i'm certainly not saying this is the end-all-be-all, but you'll have to bring up a pretty strong point i haven't considered to make me rethink anything. ··· Danny So Cute 18:21, 28 January 2010 (UTC) :would be amazing if they included actual javelins in modern warfare with superhuman strength + physics so when you hit them they go flying and get stuck to walls :> — Maf so rational. 03:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Call of Duty: Roman Empire? ··· Danny So Cute 03:12, 29 January 2010 (UTC) RPD fuck it's broken. with OMA Pro it's basically one of the best guns in the game since you don't have to wait 6 seconds for it to reload. with a grip it has about as much recoil as the M4A1 and twice the damage. i brought it out to play with the other day for the hell of it and now i'm almost finished with it's Mastery challenge. i don't think i'd ever use it without OMA or SoH, though. ··· Danny So Cute 22:45, 4 February 2010 (UTC) :lern to quick reload, the reloading really makes no difference at all when you got 100 bullet clip anyway. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::how2 quick reload? if you mean sprint-cancelling, that's hardly worth it. the 100 bullet clip certainly does help, though. ··· Danny So Cute 00:19, 5 February 2010 (UTC) :::Eh, i meant wep swap cancelling, sprint cancelling has an "aftercast" or so to speak till you can aim your gun after it. Either way, the reloading doesnt really matter when you dont have to reload till you're in some safe place, just blaze through :P I actually have no idea how much time quickreload takes off the RPD, i never use lmgs. Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's shit on the RPD. It really doesn't take anything off on it. Great on the M240, iirc, though. ··· Danny So Cute 17:02, 5 February 2010 (UTC) :I did tell you. --Frosty 00:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::yes you did. :> ··· Danny So Cute 17:02, 5 February 2010 (UTC) :::How2quick reload? Life Guardian 17:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Once you see your ammo meter fill up, you can weapon swap, sprint, or knife to cancel the rest of the action. It's only really effective on certain guns. A lot of guns it doesn't make much difference on unless you were gonna sprint anyway. ··· Danny So Cute 22:28, 6 February 2010 (UTC)